


Gold Is The Darkest Color

by Natari_55



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smile Dip is a drug in this AU lol, Triangle Bill Cipher, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: While Mabel Pines was an Omega, born to be given over to the God of Minds and Dreams, her brother Dipper was a normal guy. Together the two grew up in the temple of Cipher located in Gravity Falls, preparing for the day Mabel had to leave. Dipper had accepted it and when their 21. Birthday came he said his goodbye. But as Cipher himself appeared to take his Omega, he didn't have eyes for Mabel.On that day their lives would change, both of the humans and Gods.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Gold Is The Darkest Color

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNINGS!: None 
> 
> Not Beta-Read, so please tell me when you find any major errors! (English is not my mother tongue)

Dreams.

A show of visuals produced in your mind, a story you have no control over. It's a phenomena you don't even realize living through, as most of them feel real. But once you wake up you immediately start forgetting about them. Some come as a cluster of weirdness, talking animals or situations that are so absurd you didn't even know your brain had the ability to imagine it. Others are lovely pictures of people we love, empty promises of a future that will probably never happen.

And then there are the ones that terrify us, that make us squirm in the usual peaceful slumber. They make you cry and wake you with a scream of pure agony, only to be forgotten in a fogy and confused state. Those are the nightmares people fear, invaders of your sleep that just come for pain, to cause it or strengthen it in your soul.

But what causes them? Or should the question be _who_ causes them?

In a world where people pray to Gods in order to get what they want or need in live was a small mountain Town known as Gravity Falls. It was rich of people living in small comfortable houses, peaceful and committing their lives to their Gods, especially one of them. Behind the town was a giant building, surrounded by the woods and on top of a hill, built in honor of said God.

The God of Mind and Dreams, known for bringing either blissful sleep or hellish nightmares. Cipher was his name, worshiped by thousands of people inside and outside of Gravity Falls. And in the temple worked people who dedicated their lives for the God, taking care of the building and gardens. The Priests and Mediums were the ones who would present sacrifices in form of food, gold, liquids or other riches. But once every few years a special person was born.

An Omega.

Those were the ultimate sacrifices and only existed for that cause alone. It was their duty to learn how to serve and please their deity and the ones born in Gravity Falls were only for Cipher. Due to being born with hundreds of years apart, they were treated almost like a God or Goddess themselves. Therefore they and their family lived in the temple and were taken care of by the servants. In the years of growing up they would be taught how to behave and what some of their obligations were once they were taken by their God.

Once – many, many years ago – an Omega was sent back to the human realm to teach humanity about the best way to prepare their kind for serving. Their Gods were known as Alphas, that was how the Omega had called them. Humanity learned that it was possible for male humans to be an Omega as well, that even they could bear a child. It was explained that male Omegas were rare, though and there never were two males in a row.

The priests and Mediums wrote everything down in order to teach the next generations. Sadly a lot of it was lost when a great fire broke out in the temple, caused by a man who had lost his son to the Cipher. Mediums, Priests and Medics tried to write down as much as they remembered, but pleaded for another Omega to be sent back to them, but their call was never heard. So they worked with the little they remembered and tried to fill the gasps with logical looking reasons and actions.

But Omegas weren't the only being that had special connections to Gods.

Every few generations a person was born who was able to communicate with their God in a different way. Just as normal Mediums they could have visions, but other than them they also could actually talk to Cipher, some even see him. Those were called 'The Voice Of God' or 'The Chosen One'. The Voice Of God was always chosen by the God himself, when he thought that he was worth enough. But sometimes being the chosen one wasn't the best.

Once there were two brothers, one was known for his intelligence and interest in the supernatural, the other for his strength and protectiveness. Born on the same day with the same face, but with different ways to live. While the fifteen minutes older one chose a life in the temple as one of the mediums, the other worked as a guard in order to protect his smart brother. Years went by and the oldest was chosen by Cipher himself as The Voice Of God.

The man was one of the few who were able to meet Cipher in person. In a room behind the altar the twin went to talk to the God and got to see him in his true, triangular form. He gained knowledge others would kill him for, as well as strength only he could ever learn. Soon those two completely different being build up a friendship and worked together. Cipher was happy that he had found such an intelligent human under the usually stale creatures.

Of course some of the mediums and priests turned jealous, saying that they didn't understand why he chose the twin of all people. Some thought bad about him because he came from a small, poor family. But the man had one close friend, someone who worked with him in order to please their God. Even though some of their experiments turned his hair partly white and exhausted him, he helped him.

But even that loyal soul began to worry as the God asked them for something that they had to keep in secret, hiding away from the other people in Gravity Falls. The friend started to ask if it was right to be so close to a God and that such a tight friendship to a deity could end up dangerous. And even though the older man could understand the worry, he didn't listen.

One day the friend who had warned him dared to sneak to the room where Cipher and The Voice had a talk. He listened in to their chat, hearing a language he couldn't understand and peeked inside – with fatal consequences. The friend was blinded by the being out of pure energy and it was too much for his mind to handle. When brought to the medical room he yelled about a beast with just one eye, a monster that would bring was and chaos to their world.

Of course The Voice promised to talk to Cipher about this and soon find himself in front of his God. Their talk soon turned into a fight, anger wrapped around the twin at the ignorance the God showed for what he did. Not only that, but he also avoided the questions about what the friend had seen and yelled about. Cipher said the human shouldn't care about this and to forget his year long friend.

The fight kept going for hours, yelling and insults flew and soon the God had enough. There wasn't any real respect left and when the words about betrayal and fake friendship left the Chosen One's mouth he regretted them immediately. He watched how Cipher's one eye narrowed and turned red in anger, his whole body doing the same. He spat out words that sounded like venom.

_'My Voice Of God turned out to be only a meek whisper of false intelligence and led by emotions. So weak, and yet you don't realize how dumb it was to anger your greatest God! I will take away what is most important to you and bring you agony! An Omega will be born, one of a half and I will rip them out of your life to hold them by my side. And all you will be able to do is watch!_

_You will regret the day you poke up against Bill Cipher!"_

From that day on the temple went silent. When the younger brother heard of his twin's situation he rushed to his side to help, but was shoved aside. The older one wanted to find a solution in order to change the fate his brought upon his family.

That pair of twins was known as Stanford and Stanley Pines.

Out of fear of bearing an Omega and losing them to Cipher, the two men decided to never have descendants. Their little brother, Shermie, however didn't care, as he saw it as a great honor to be the father of a human who would be good enough to serve a God. To the twins' relief Shermie's child wasn't an Omega either. And even though they kept telling their family what fate sooner or later could befall them, Shermie's son didn't care either.

So when his wife got pregnant it was yet another anxiety inducing event the day Ford checked on the unborn children. The day was a mild day in March when Ford held his hand on the swollen belly of the woman. It was silent around him and a soft blue glow emitted from the man's hand while his eyes were closed. Slowly the hand fell and Ford rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

“And?” Stan pressed, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was tense because last time his nerd of a brother immediately told them the news. Now he was as silent as a corpse and looked thoughtful, a frown present on his face. “Pointdexter, what is the issue?”

Ford took a deep breath before actually facing his family. “There are two things, first of all, there are two souls growing,” his eyes found the soon-to-be mother, “congratulations, you'll be the mother of a healthy pair of twins.” Everyone instantly gasped and wanted to congratulate as well, but the older twin lifted his hand in order to stop them. “And one of them will be an Omega.”

Silence fell over the group once more, everyone was staring at Ford before turning their gazes at the pregnant woman. Ford sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead, already trying to figure out what he could do about this. Cipher's prophecy turned out to be true, one of the twins would be taken away by him. Usually that would be a great honor, believing that Omehas would have a better life with the Gods, but it was Cipher. The God Ford had angered and who wanted revenge.

Who said that the triangular God wouldn't just straight out abuse the poor Omega? Or kill them?

“What now?” Stan's voice cut through the heavy silence as he stared at the ground. “We can't let Cipher take one of them.”

“But we have to,” Shermie spoke up, earning a glare from his brothers. “What? It's the truth or do you want to anger everyone living in Gravity Falls? Or even worth, get the wrath of Cipher?” Ford wanted to speak up but didn't know what to answer. Therefore the youngest of the three brothers continued. “One of the children will be an Omega and an Omega has to be given over to their God. Of course it will hurt because they're family, but that is how it is. Shouldn't we just try to spend as much time with them as possible and wish them the best life?”

And that was it and the twins has to accept the truth. The risk that bad things would fall upon Gravity Falls in case they'd try to hold back the Omega from their God was too high. So they lived on, even though secretly Ford tried to find a way to stop it from happening. He even attempted to talk to Cipher one more time, not asking for forgiveness per se, but for him to take something else from them instead. Of course Cipher didn't answer, didn't even appear in front of The Voice Of God. It was hopeless.

At the end of summer, the 31. of August to be exact, the twins were born. First a girl, her cries were loud and filling almost the whole temple with her voice. Five minutes later her sibling was born, a boy whose cries were more silent, not as energetic as his sister's.

As the two were introduced to their family and the people who worked and lived in the temple, they knew who would end up as the Omega. The records of Omegas being male was very low and Cipher's last Omega was a male, so it was clear who Cipher would take – Mabel Pines.

Mabel, and her brother Dipper, lived a normal childhood in the temple. They visited the school of Gravity Falls and the girl was able to find her two best friends there. Meanwhile Dipper concentrated mostly in being the best in class, not really caring to make friends. He looked up to Ford, seeing the man as something special and hoping to step into his footsteps one day.

It was inevitable for the twins to learn about Mabel's fate. Their parents told them, then it was a topic in school and sometimes even their great uncles talked about it. But it was again explained when they turned thirteen, because Mable reached the age where she started to be taught in the temple. Here she wouldn't learn what normal children did, instead she got taught how to behave around a God, how to serve them and what the tasks of an Omega were.

Meanwhile Dipper was allowed to stop going to the normal school, too. Instead he was taken in by his Grunkle Ford and learned about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Together they would go on adventures and document about the creatures living in their lands. He also was told about Cipher and what the mediums were doing.

But one thing was kept a secret. None of them knew the reason why Mabel was an Omega, why Cipher chose their generation to gain a new one by his side. Everyone thought it was better this way, therefore they wouldn't need to worry too much.

Years went by and the twins grew up.

Mabel turned into a beautiful young lady with curly brown hair reaching down to her shoulders. It was usual for Omegas, or rather the soon-to-be Omegas, to wear white in order to show their innocence. But not Mabel. No, she always colored her clothes in different colors in order to shine as bright as possible – much to the priests and mediums annoyance.

Together with her friends Candy and Grenda she spent her free time wooing men and women. Without any success though, because no one would dare touch someone who was promised to a God. Mabel didn't really care though, she was a very carefree person who enjoyed life at its fullest. Eating sugary stuff al day and living out different hobbies like crafting, designing clothes or scrapbooks.

Her brother on the other hand was more of a worrywart who tried to get through life without angering the people in the temple. Even though that didn't stop him from hunting down monsters or weird creatures in order to write about them in his journal. Always with his Grunkle Ford, of course. Because even though Dipper could mostly look after himself, there were situations he underestimated. It wasn't rare that the young man came home with new scratches all over his body and sticks in his curly brown hair.

But he loved it and no one could stop him from going out again and again.

One day, the one before his twenty-first birthday, Dipper came back with Ford. His shirt was slightly ripped and some light bruises from running past branches were forming on his skin. A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he opened his journal, writing something down about a new creature he and the older man had discovered.

“I can't believe we have never seen those before!” Dipper exclaimed with a bright smile on his lips, “Geodites, cute little creatures living deep in caves and resembling geodes. They made really cute noises and even sang, Mabel would love them!”

“Yeah, but better not tell her about them,” Ford commented as he pulled a leave from his glasses that had been stuck on it. “Otherwise she wants us to get her one, just like the Squash With Human Face And Emotion.”

Dipper shivered when he remembered getting that weird thing for his twin. When he had told her about it when they were fifteen she had begged him to get one. It took only three days, three days of endless whining, begging and annoying for the younger twin to give in. Now that weird creature, named Frederick, had grown limbs from his stem and walked through the temple like a spider. Every time Dipper saw it a shiver ran down his spine.

“Yeah... I'll keep that in mind,” Dipper mumbled after he closed his journal, smiling down at the golden pine tree on top of the blue leather book. “But at least I can tell her that we didn't find anything because a Gremloblin chased after us.” Which was the truth and explained their momentary state.

“You should go to your room and clean up before dinner, Mabel would only worry otherwise,” mentioned Ford, already on his way to his own room. The younger man watched him disappear before he himself turned to walk to his room. A soft sigh came from him, lately Ford didn't have much time. Dipper knew that he tried to find a way to keep Mabel, but it was useless. There was no chance against a God, was there?

Once in his room Dipper walked over to the door that connected to his bathroom to clean himself up. He also put some ointment on the cuts in order to make them heal faster. Afterwards he dressed back into the clothes he usually wore when being inside the temple. A poets shirt with the sleeves reaching to his elbow and over that a brown west with golden seams. Under the sleeves he wore a golden bangle with a sapphire in the form of a pine tree in the middle. Brown shorts and sandals finished the outfit off.

Everything was well made by the best tailors of Gravity Falls, the Pines were an important family after all. With the new clothes on Dipper made his way to the dining room, passing Mabel's room on the way. In front of it stood a young woman with fiery red hair tied up into a high ponytail. A big axe was held in her hands, ready to use it in case someone would try to attack. “Hey Wendy!” Dipper greeted with a smile, the woman turned to him and a smile mirroring his stretched over her lips.

“Hey Dipper,” she saluted, her stand relaxing. “Mabel is changing for Dinner, she got to try on her robes one last time, for tomorrow, you know?”

“Yeah, did she complain again because they are white?” He asked with a weak chuckle. It was tradition for the Omega to wear white at the ceremony in order to represent their innocence. No Omega was allowed to have any kind of lover before joining their God.

Wendy laughed amused, heir nose wrinkling lightly from it. “Yeah, she tried to smear some strawberry on it to give it at least a bit color, but Candy and Grenda could stop her.” Dipper shook his head in amusements, that sounded like typical Mabel. “She did succeed to sprinkle it in glitter though,” added the woman with a serious face before falling into laughter in which the young man joined.

“Alright, I'll be heading to the dining room then, see you in a few minutes?”

“Sure, see you there Dipper,” with that Dipper continued his walk, soon arriving in said room. Stanley, as well has Dipper's Parents, were already seated on their usual chairs. The brunette joined across from his Grunkle. His parents sat across from each other, too and at the head was Ford's seat.

Shermie and his wife had left the temple a few years ago in order to travel. They received letter from time to time, telling them about the places they found and people they had met. Sometimes a present was sent, too.

“How was adventuring, kid?” Asked Stan, he wore comfortable clothes instead of his guard armor. It was the last evening he could spend with his great nice, he wouldn't spend it in something uncomfortable.

“It was good!” Dipper beamed with a bright smile, “Ford and I found a new cave with new creatures in them. I hope to return there in a bit and study them a bit more and go even deeper.”

Stan nodded along, glancing at the empty seat of his brother. “Nervous because of tomorrow? You'll turn into a man.”

Dipper nodded lightly but lost his smile. His gaze lowered to his hands that were fidgeting in his lap. Yeah, the twenty-first birthday marked Dipper to officially being a grown up, just as it turned Mabel into an Omega. Tomorrow she would leave and Dipper wouldn't see her ever again. It was the first time the two weren't excited for their birthday.

The room filled with a sad mood as the realization hit again. Not was Dipper only loosing his sister, but also his best friend. The Grunkles lost their great nice and the parents their daughter. It was a great loss, but everyone knew it couldn't be stopped – well, everyone except Ford.

When Mabel entered, followed by her friends and Wendy, the mood turned brighter again. The young woman wore a big smile that shone as bright as the sun, proud to present her newest – and very colorful – dress. “I have arrived,” she announced and made a small bow before sitting down, Candy and Grenda sat down next to her while Wendy took place behind her chair. “I am so excited for the food, I heard the night before we ge-,” the female twin interrupted herself as she noticed that someone was missing. Her eyes found the head of the table with an empty chair, a frown grew on her face. “Where is Grunkle Ford?”

“He went to his room after we came back,” explained Dipper with a shrug.

“But he is supposed to be here!” Moaned Mabel before she groaned and fell back in her seat, slumping down.

“Honey, please sit up straight,” their mother requested with a soft voice. Her parents were really proud to have Mabel as their daughter, her being the next Omega. But neither that, nor the knowledge that she would leave soon, stopped them from dictating their lives as much as possible. 'Stand straight', 'don't talk so loud', 'Do you have to ruin all your clothes with those colors?', 'Stop going out into the woods all day and study for school' and so on.

“Sorry Mom,” Mabel sat back up and looked at Dipper who rolled his eyes. She chuckled silently into her fist, trying to hide the noise. That made Dipper smile, too. He didn't want to see his sister sad on her last day, it already hurt enough. “I am just wondering why he isn't here yet.”

“No worries Mabel,” Candy spoke up as she straightened the glasses on her nose. “The longer he stays away, the longer Grenda and I can spent time with you! Oh, and with Dipper.” The black haired woman giggled, her cheeks tinting in a light pink as gray eyes found brown ones.

Dipper could only sigh under his breath. He knew that the woman had a crush on him for a few weeks know and instead of talking the girl out of this, Mabel encouraged her to 'go for that ass'. She had retched after saying it as she realized whose ass she was talking about. Though, even right in that moment the older twin giggled with her friends.

Sadly Dipper wasn't interested in her. When he was completely honest, he wasn't interested in _any_ woman. There used to be a crush on the redheaded guard of his sister, but later he realized that it was merely admiration for her as a person.

“She is right Mabel!” Grenda said, or more fitting she shouted, though that was her normal volume. Dipper noticed his parents flinching. “We won't be able to be with you tomorrow, so every second with you here is important!”

“Awww, you two are so cute!” Mabel squeaked and tilted her head slightly as she looked at her two best friends. “I am so glad that I have friends like you and in my goodbye letter I wrote that you two are always welcome here, even with me gone!” The other two girls cooed at that and the three started hugging.

Dipper watched them with a weak smile, feeling bad for the three as he knew how much the thought hurt. With every second the feeling of doom crept closer to him and the acknowledgment that he would lose the most important person in his life became real. As the bundle of girls started to separate again the door opened and Ford, now in a more formal attire, entered.

“I am sorry for being late,” he apologized while sitting down, at the head due to being the highest rank in the whole temple. “I was working on something and forgot the time. Hopefully you can forgive me.”

“No worries Grunkle Ford,” Mabel immediately said before her parents could scold the older man, “We're just happy that we can finally devour the delicious food!” And with those words spoken the plates were brought in.

It was a full course dinner, beginning with Mable's favorite soup and ending with her favorite dessert. The whole time chattering could be heard, often interrupted by laughter. Silence only fell over them while they ate and even then Mabel tried to keep talking, as she had so much to tell. But when the sun started setting and every meal was eaten, it was time to end the dinner.

Mabel brought her friends to the door to say goodbye to them in private, meanwhile Dipper made his back to his room. There he changed into his sleeping clothes and packed a bag. His sister and him secretly planned a sleepover on the top of the temple where they could watch the stars. It was his duty to prepare everything since she had to talk to her parents before officially going to bed.

The sleeping bags, including the pillows, were already up there, he had brought them up a day before already. Now he only needed to get the candy and drinks up there without being noticed. With the bag over his shoulder he opened his room and glanced to the left and right. When he was sure no one came this way, he started running, but on the first corner waited Stan already.

“Where are you going, Kiddo?” Asked the old man, his eyebrow raised as he ogled the bag his great nephew carried. “And what do you need the bag for?”

“Eeeehhhh,” Dipper thought about a way to speak himself out of the situation. “You see, I remembered that you always said I need more training, so I put all those books in my bag and carry them around!” That had to work, his Grunkle was the kind of man who thought that a big brain wasn't good enough when you don't have the muscles to defend yourself. He always nagged about Dipper being too weak and made fun of his not really present manliness – even though Dipper himself disagreed to that. Just because you get rid of body hair doesn't really grow that thick on you doesn't make you any less manly, thank you very much.

“Oh really?” Scoffed Stan as he walked around the younger. “How about I take it to make sure you didn't go too easy on yourself?” Offered the man, already stretching out his hand for the bag.

“That's not necessary!” Declared the brunette, taking two steps away from the other, just to make sure Stan really couldn't reach it. “I think I know best what my limit is and believe me when I say that I take as much as possible!”

Stan stared at him with a serious face before a loud breath of air left his lungs. “Come on Dipper, I know just as much as you that you're lying to me.”

“Wha- No, I-”

“Don't even try it, you forget that I was in your age once,” he cut him off, one hand lifted in order to silence the other. “I know that you want to spend that last night with your sister and I am totally fine with that.”

Dipper immediately looked up with wide eyes, shock written over his face. “You are? But what about the tradition that the Omega has to spend their last night alone?”

“Pff,” Stan waved it off as if it was the dumbest thing in the world. “Since when am I a man who cares for tradition?” Well, that was true. Other than Ford, Stan never bothered to do something just because some centuries old rule told him to. “Listen Kid, this is gonna be the last night you can spend with your sister and I ain't gonna be the one who's gonna stop you.”

As he heard those words a smile grew on Dipper lips and he nodded, appreciating this gesture. “I should be going then, don't want her to arrive there before me.”

“Sure thing, good night Dipper.”

“Good night Grunkle Ford,” with those words spoke, the brunette turned around and hurried to the top of the temple. When he arrived at the end of a hall he checked one more time before opening a window. Carefully he climbed out of it, holding onto the decorations of the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall. Once outside he closed the window again and climbed up, using a a ledge to walk on.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the upper roof, sleeping bags already waiting. Mabel wasn't there yet and Dipper used the time to get everything out of the bag. His sisters favorite Rainbow colored Candy and even her self-made drink, Mabel Juice. Inside was edible glitter, that her friend Candy invented for her, as well as small toys and ice cubes. Dipper hated it, but his sister loved it.

After he had build everything up, all Dipper had to do was wait and it only took a few more minutes for Mabel to appear. “Here I am, Bro-Bro!” She declared her presence with a toothy grin before she inhaled sharply as she saw all the candy. “Oh my goooosh, you got all my favorites?!” As fast as light she was next to her brother, checking out everything he got. “Cookies, Gummy Koalas, Chipackerz... oh whaaaaat!” She grabbed the Mabel Juice with shiny eyes. “You even made Mabel Juice!”

“Only the best for my favorite sister,” commented Dipper with a smile as he opened up the gummy koalas.

“I am your only sister!”

“That's what I said.”

Mabel giggled amused and boxed him lightly against the shoulder, Dipper chuckled and stroked the spot. Even though his sister was an Omega, she was rather strong thanks to the secret training with Stan. That made it only worse that she was also taller than Dipper, he had to hear a lot mean comments in his life about this.

“I have one more thing,” mentioned the younger as he grabbed for his bag. At this point, Mabel had already drunk half the Juice and eaten at least one of each sweet. She cocked her eyebrow as she watched her brother's head vanishing in the bag as he tried to find what he was looking for. “Here it is!” He declared as he pulled his head out, holding out a small bag with pink powder in it.

A loud and shocked gasp forced its way through Mabel's lips as she grabbed it. “Smile Dip!” Her wide eyes found her brother's, wondering how he got his hands on this. “How??” She voiced her question.

“Wendy helped me getting it,” Dipper explained, “I know its not really legal and all, but I also know you love it. And I think as long as you don't overdo it nothing bad can happen, also I am here to look out for you.”

“Thank you Dipper!” Mabel jumped lightly on her spot and hugged the others, earning a chuckle from him. After a few seconds they parted again and the older twin licked up the pink powder, shuddering at the flavor spreading through her mouth.

Dipper watched her, he had made sure only to get enough so that his sister will have a smooth trip. Too much would make her hallucinate weird stuff and he knew that she often took it with Grenda and Candy during their sleepovers. He himself had tried the colorful drug a few times, but wasn't really affected much by it. Also it was way too sweet for him to get actually addicted.

As the night went on the twins got comfortable in their sleeping bags as they watched the stars. Mabel told stories about how they danced in the darkness up there. After a while silence fell over them, only the chewing on the snacks could be heard.

“Dipping Dots?” Mabel raised her voice only slightly above a whisper.

“Yes, Lady Mabelton?”

“I am scared...” Dipper turned his head to the young woman, watching her starring up at the night sky. “I know that this is my fate and its an honor, and I am not saying that I'm not also excited... but it would be a lie to say that not at least once I thought about running away. What when Cipher won't like me or I do something wrong? We don't even know how the land of the Gods really looks like... and I will be all alone...” Slowly she turned her head to Dipper, tears glistering in her eyes. “You have always been with me and now I have to face all this alone.”

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. It was true, the both of them were inseparable since they were small. Now Mabel had to leave him behind in order to fulfill what she was born for. Of course Dipper had thought about running away as well, making sure that his sister could stay with them. But they would either enrage Cipher so much that he would bring doom over Gravity Falls and beyond or he would simply steal Mabel away.

“I know what you mean,” he confessed and slowly slid closer to his sister. “But Mabel, unimportant what happens, I will be with you.” He lifted his arm and showed off his bangle as he glanced at the one Mabel was wearing. Hers had a ruby in the form of a shooting star in the middle. “I chose gold for the bangle because it has many meanings and one of it is courage. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met and I know you will do good!”

Mabel chuckled lightly and sniffed as she wiped away the tear tracks. “Promise you won't forget me?”

“How could I ever forget the most important person in my life?”

And with those words and small smiles on their lips, the twins fell asleep, dreaming of their adventures from the last years. It was one of those rare nights Dipper didn't have nightmares.

When Dipper woke up the next morning he felt a weird tugging in his lower stomach. He grumbled lightly at the unpleasant feeling and strokes over the region. At the feeling of something moving inside him he jumped up. The sleeping bag fell around his ankles as he moved up his shirt, examining his belly and abdomen. But nothing, maybe he had just imagined it, a leftover from his dream.

With a loud sigh he noticed that Mabel was already gone and the sun already stood pretty high in the sky. “Shit,” he muttered as he grabbed all the stuff from last night, mostly leftover garbage from all the eaten candy. Once it was in his bag he made his way to the window, reminding himself to come back later to get the sleeping bags and pillows.

Once back inside he noticed all the servants and priests running around, not even paying attention to the young man. Good, at least they wouldn't notice that he was still in his sleeping cloth. With fast steps he ran to his room where he changed back into the clothes from the previous day. He combed his hair so that his curly bangs would hide the hideous birth mark on his forehead.

As he found himself ready for the day he left his room, ready for the ceremony and saying actually goodbye to his sister. He made his way to the church part of the temple, earning an angered scowl from his family. They must have waited for him already. Fast he sat down next to his Grunkle Stan, his mother leaned over and smacked him over the back of his head. He rubbed the spot and rolled his eyes.

“Where have you been?” Asked Stan, glancing at his great nephew while watching his Brother at the front of the building, arranging the last important details. The sun was shining in through colorful windows, painting the whole audience in the room. “We've all been worried.”

“Sorry,” apologized Dipper while looking down at his hands, pulling at the hem of his shirt that wasn't tugged in properly. Knowing the angry look he'd gain from his family again, he stood up to tug it back in his trouser. “I overslept, I thought Mabel would wake me up but she didn't.”

“Young people these days, never thinking about what they're doing,” Stan shook his head but there wasn't really much anger or disappointment in his voice. “I hope you two had fun?”

“Yeah, it was nice. We talked and looked at the stars.”

“And are you ready?”

“To be honest, I think I will never be fully ready, but I am able to accept it,” answered Dipper, now looking up and watching Ford putting out some book. He watched as the older man prepared some special herbs and cleaned a golden goblet.

Time went on and soon the sun had started to set behind the building. It was then that slow music started, informing that the ceremony would starts. And even though Dipper wasn't supposed to turn around, he glanced over his shoulder at his sister. His eyes widened when he saw her, not believing that this was the person he grew up with.

Mabel wore a long white dress with a golden belt, but thanks to the windows the dress shone in many different colors. And it looked so much better on her than plain white. Even the white flowers that were braided into her, more curly than usual, hair took over the colors. Golden arm plates decorated her forearms, her bangle was still on her upper arm. There were more golden accessories like a golden necklace, sandals, earrings and make up.

It was clear that she would be handed over to Cipher, also known as the Golden God.

The soon-to-be Omega came to a stop in front of the altar, Ford stood behind it in his most formal attire. He looked down at his great nice before reading from the book in his hand, sometimes moving his free hand in weird gestures. Dipper knew it was part of the ritual and he shouldn't take notes in his head, but he still did. They would be nice additions for his journal, no one except him would ever read it anyway.

Ford read a bit more out of the book before he put it away to get the goblet and filled it with wine. He whispered something into it before walking back to Mabel. “Mabel Pines,” he started with a loud voice that echoed through the whole room. “You are here today to lie down the vow in order to follow your God, Cipher, into his world and become his Omega. Are you ready to say your vow?”

“Yes,” answered Mabel, she took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, her eyes closed. “I, Mabel Pines, pledge to follow Cipher, our God of Mind and Dreams, into his world. I promise to become his Omega in order to serve him in any way possible. I will give him my everything in order to become completely his and please him to fulfillment. Everything he asks for I will give in order to guarantee our people a good and healthy life.”

Dipper watched silently but had to flinch when pain shot through his abdomen. Maybe he didn't take the thought of his sister leaving as good as he thought. Now those hidden fear of losing her showed up as physical pain.

The crowed behind the young woman cheered for a second, in that time Mabel was handed the goblet and she drank from it. Meanwhile Ford lit the herbs he prepared on fire and let the smoke wander through the room. Once Mabel emptied the goblet she stood up and handed it back to Ford. He took her hand and started walking out with her, Dipper and his family followed shortly behind the two and then the other people.

Together they walked to a the altar room of Cipher where sacrifices were given and the priests and mediums prayed. Mabel turned around and said goodbye to everyone who she grew up with, the servants, priests, medics and mediums. None of them were allowed to follow where she and her family were going. Not even Wendy was allowed.

Ford opened a trapdoor behind Cipher's statue and led his family down some stairs. They were silent when they arrived at a door that, again, was unlocked by Ford. He took Mabel's hand once more and brought her inside, followed by the others.

The room was something Dipper didn't expect and much bigger than he thought was possible. There were plants growing everywhere. On the white stoned walls, over the polished ground and growing up the four pillars that stood in the middle of the room, circling around a small pond. On the surface of the pond yellow flowers swam, already announcing who God will arrive here. Another hint were all the golden accents in the pillars, the floor and the walls.

Dipper's mouth was agape as he looked through the room, again feeling the need to write everything down in his journal. Or even better – draw the room. As he moved to touch the white stones that decorated the wall and made the light from the torches reflect, he hand to bend over and hug his middle. He swore that he could feel something inside moving around.

“Kiddo, you alright?” Stan mumbled as he leaned down to study the young man.

“Yeah, just some stomachache,” explained Dipper, trying to straighten back up but it was almost impossible from this horrible and weird feeling. By now it wasn't just pain, there was this warmth growing inside him, slowly spreading through his body. Maybe he should ask Ford, but when he would hear that he'd probably send him to a medic and Dipper would miss Mabel leaving. “What time is it?”

“It should be around eight in the evening, why?” Responded Stan, glancing to Mabel who was hugging her Mom with teary eyes.

“I can hold out until eight when Cipher arrives, afterwards I will go to the Medic,” mumbled the brunette, hoping that Stan heard him through his clenched teeth. He saw him nodding out of the corner of his eyes. Dipper peeked at his sister, now hugging their Dad. So he was next, the young man took all his strength and stood completely up, his back straight. Even though it hurt like hell, he ignored the cramps in his abdomen and put on a smile for his dearest sister.

Mabel came over to him with a smile on her lips as well, wet tracks of her already shed tears visible on her cheeks. The make up survived all this, to Dipper's surprise. “So, that's it,” mumbled the younger of the two and he felt tears shot to the corner of his eyes, too. “Damn... I thought it wouldn't be that heard after preparing for all those years...”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” whispered Mabel before jumping at her brother, pulling him in a tight hug. “This will be our last awkward sibling hug...” Dipper bit his lips and wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her as tightly as possible. “You have to look after everyone, okay? And help Soos out a bit more, at least until Melody's pregnancy is over... And be nice to Grenda and Candy, they will need a friend once I am gone... Wendy will probably pretend to be tough, but she's much more of a softy than she lets on...”

Dipper chuckled against Mabel's hair. Of course she had thought about everyone and gave Dipper some tasks so he would be occupied once she was gone. “I will, no worries Maple.”

The woman chuckled at the nickname and slowly pulled away, facing her brother. “I trust in you, Sir Dippingsauce. Make me proud!” Said man chuckled amused and before they parted they pat each other on the bag, mumbling 'Pat, Pat' while doing so. Dipper hadn't even noticed the tears falling out of his eyes, so he used the back of his hand to wipe them away.

Then Mabel moved on to Stan, hugging him as well. Dipper was able to hear some of their talking. Heard Stan calling her Pumpkin and saying he'd personally beat Cipher's ass should he treat her wrong. Soon they parted too, and now Stan spoke louder. “How are you feeling, Sweetie?”

“I'm fine Grunkle Stan, really,” reassured Mabel, “Even though I learned in class that I was supposed to feel... something. But there really isn't anything besides the normal nervousness.” Ford cocked an eyebrow as he heard this and so did Dipper. But he shrugged it off, Mabel always was a bit special, who said that this would be an exception?

The brunette watched Mabel following Ford to the pond and they hugged, too. They talked a bit and then Ford walked away as Mabel turned to face the pond in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited. Everyone in the room was tense, it's not every day that you get to see a God. Especially when he comes to take away your other half.

When Dipper thought that nothing happened and maybe, with a bit of hope in the back of his head, they had been wrong about an Omega being born, the fire of the torches started to flicker in the wind. A wind that should not haven been there since they were underground in a room without any windows. And suddenly a golden shine appeared on top of the pond, blinding everyone in the room. Everyone shielded their eyes and only when the glow dimmed did they lower them.

Dipper almost fell over when he saw what was now floating over the water. There was a man, maybe in the middle of his twenties, looking down on them. Most of his short hair was blond, almost golden when the light hit it right, while the underside was black. He wore a triangular eye-patch over his left eye, while his right one looked over the people with a golden iris. The olive skin made the few golden freckles that were softly sprinkled over the bridge of his nose stand out a bit.

And then there were the tattoos all over his body. The revealing clothes showed them off perfectly. He wore, after all, just a wide black trouser that went to his knees, brown leather sandals and a long black vest with a golden brick pattern. There were ciphers over his arms, some covered from wide, golden bangles. Down his throat went a brick wall pattern, fading past his collarbone. And at his rips were even more strange symbols. Everything was finished off with even more gold accessories, most outstanding was the triangular earring hanging off his left ear.

He had some kind of glow coming off of him that Dipper instinctively knew that he must be a God.

Everyone in the room froze as they realized just _who_ this was. Right in front of them stood the God they prayed to all their lives. Just a second after understanding what was going on everyone in the room, except Mabel, fell to their knees. Their heads were bowed to pay the needed respect to their God.

Dipper could hear Cipher chuckle under his breath before Mabel spoke up. “Dear God Cipher, it is an honor to meet you,” her voice was steady and the usual cheery tone gone, replaced with the most serious one Dipper had ever heard on her. “I am ready to serve you for the rest of my life.” Now she bowed her head as well, waiting for an reaction from the man.

Cipher cocked an eyebrow at the young woman before he laughed amused, gaining the attention of everyone again. They lifted their heads in order to watch the mysterious figure.

“Thanks”, he glanced to Mabel's bangle,” Shooting Star, but I am here to pick up my Omega,” he said, his voice higher than Dipper had expected.

Mabel looked perplexed and stood back as the God floated over the pond to stand in front of her, his feet touching the ground. He glanced through the room and his eye fixed on Dipper for just a second, until Mabel spoke up again. “Eh, yeah, that's why I am here!” She announced, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that spread in the room. “I am your Omega!”

Again silence fell over the room before a shrill laughter came from the blonde's lips. He bend a little over as he held his stomach, amusement clear on his face. Dipper noticed Ford standing up slowly, his eyes seemed to be on the God, but he clearly was analyzing the situation. Then his head whipped around to his great nephew, horror written all over his face.

“Ohhh, you are not my Omega,” Cipher clarified, earning an even more confused look from Mabel. Then Cipher's eye moved back to Dipper and a wide, toothy grin grew over his lips. Damn, teeth shouldn't be that sharp. “That cutie over there is my Omega,” he stated, arm lifted and finger pointed at Dipper.

“...what?!” The young man jumped up, eyes widened as he heard that. “N-No, Mabel is your-”

“Aw, you think I wouldn't recognize my own Omega? Tsk, how foolish,” Cipher walked towards the brunette male, smile still present. It looked like he enjoyed the confusion and shock that were written over the people's faces. He stopped in front of Dipper and leaned down to be on eye level with him. “Aren't you feeling different today?”

First Dipper didn't understand but then it gnawed on him. The weird feeling in his guts, the heat and pain. That was what Mabel was supposed to feel, but now it was her brother who did. When Dipper glanced down at his stomach, Cipher snickered and pressed the palm of his hand against his stomach where his navel was. The brunette gasped loudly at the touch and bend over into the other, head pressing against the God's chest.

Shit, that actually felt good. Dipper couldn't explain exactly what the God had done, but the heat in his abdomen and stomach turned from unpleasant into enjoyable. And the longer that hand stayed there, the more he wanted it to roam over his body. He actually wanted to be held by the blonde, it was something he had never felt before and it scared him.

Cipher hummed as he pressed a bit stronger and made slow stroking movements over the stomach of the young man. “Hmm,” he stepped closer and leaned down again, mouth against Dipper's ear. “See? My sweet Omega.” Those words chased a shiver down Dipper's spine and the young man actually whined when Cipher pulled his hand away from him. “Adorable.”

“Bill, you asshole!” Ford yelled at the blonde who turned to face him, one arm wrapping around Dipper's waist and pulling him close.

“Aaawww, Fordsie, that's not how you should talk to your God, especially not after we had such a nice friendship,” mocked the blonde, a smug grin spread wide over his face.

“It was supposed to be Mabel! Your last Omega was a male and there were _never_ two in a row!”

“Well, I was sick of that tradition, you know? Thought something new wouldn't hurt,” Cipher shrugged as if it was nothing. Then he looked down at the brunette whose face had turned red from the feeling in his lower region. Two fingers grabbed Dipper's chin and forced him to look up at the God, the red spreading even more over his face. “And I really don't regret that decision after seeing this cutie. Have to thank the Axolotl for this favor.”

“Wait, what is going on?” Stan asked his brother even though he was staring at the God in front of him. The God who was holding his great nephew in his arm like some kind of trophy.

Ford kept glaring at the blonde man with malice surrounding his body like an aura. “Dipper is the Omega and not Mabel,” growled the old man out through his teeth. “And now he wants to take him with him.” A shocked gasp came from most people in the room as they understood.

“Cipher, Dipper didn't have the training I had since I was thirteen,” Mabel spoke up and stepped closer to him. “Please, he knows almost nothing about being an Omega.” Even though this was the truth, Dipper couldn't stop himself from being at least a bit offended. Maybe he didn't go to the special Omega school, but he knew at least a bit more than the average person. “Maybe I am not official an Omega, but I can still serve you as one!”

“Nope, not interested,” the blonde said. “I want my Omega and that's your brother. Sorry Shooting Star, but that's how it is!” He smiled at her and tightened his arm around the brunette. “Say bye-bye to your family, you will never see them again!”

But before Dipper even had the chance, before he could shout for his Grunkle Ford to please get him out of there, he was gone. The last thing he heard was his family, Mabel the loudest of them all, scream for him. Everything around him turned dark for the split of a second and Dipper knew that was the point where everything would change.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter of my new (and first Gravity Falls) fanfiction!  
> I hope you liked it up until now and got interested enough to return for the next chapter!
> 
> This story could turn kinda dark/angsty (since Angst is my favorite to write) and I am not sure what warnings could come in the future. But there will definitely be explicit sexual content in chapters (in the next one, for example), so the rating will go up to 'explicit' when I post the next chapter. Also tags and relationships, as well as characters, will be added on the way!
> 
> There is no update schedule I follow, but when I update then on Sunday, Monday or Tuesdays. At the moment I am also working on another fanfiction (South Park) that I upload and I work alternately on them. Meaning I finish a chapter for my Sp-Fanfiction and then work on the next one for this one here. So yeah, updates depend how fast I finish the other chapter etc.
> 
> But you should know that I NEVER stop working on a story. I will 100% finish it sooner or later! So no worries about this one being abandoned. Also this one shouldn't be too long, because I have a lot of ideas I wanna write and this story is more of a short one. Chapters should be, from now on, around 5k-8k words!
> 
> [Edit:] I'll also work on making the paragraphs shorter! I just checked on phone and there they're too long while in my writing program they don't look that long. So I'll keep that in the back of my head when I work on the next chapter! [Edit end.] 
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you have any questions about the story or just wanna talk or whatever, send me an ask on tumblr! (anon is on, so no worries!)
> 
> [Commissions are open!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/post/629331436009324544/writing-commissions-are-open)  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Like my work? Support me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari)
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big source of motivation!


End file.
